


День Святого Валентина, 2212

by Akitai



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Вечер свидания может быть напряженным. Особенно если у тебя расстройство желудка. И тем более если твоя девушка - гиноид-убийца.





	День Святого Валентина, 2212

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Valentine's Day, 2212](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623171) by [DovK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovK/pseuds/DovK). 



— Где-где ты заказала столик? — нотки паники в голосе ГЛэДОС граничили с полноценной истерией, когда она рылась в своем шкафу. — Но ты же говорила, что там нужные черные галстуки? У меня нет галстуков. Я ношу платья. Я только однажды надела костюм, и то только потому, что ты попросила, и _мы обе согласились, что подробности того случая должны остаться между нами_.

Челл без энтузиазма улыбнулась и села на кровать, наблюдая, как ее спутница беспокоится, выбирая одно из полудюжины почти идентичных черных платьев. В обычный день она бы попыталась понасмешничать над монохромным гардеробом своей девушки или хотя бы поддразнить ее, напомнив о случае с костюмом, но сегодня ей просто хотелось сидеть на кровати и… ничего не делать. Ей ничего не нравилось. Все ее тело болело, голова казалась ненормально легкой, и ей стало бы гораздо лучше, если бы она просто присела на минутку.

— Платье сойдет, — продолжила ГЛэДОС, не обращая на нее внимания. — В конце концов, я буду сидеть рядом с тобой. По сравнению с тобой… ну, не думаю, что у кого-то будут возражения по поводу моего наряда, — она обернулась, чтобы улыбнуться Челл и начала вытаскивать вещи из шкафа, быстро осматривая каждую и бросая на пол.

— Кроме того, у нас могут быть проблемы с тем, что у меня нет сердца и я не люблю шоколад, — сказала гиноид, отбрасывая в сторону потрепанный лабораторный халат. — Мне кажется, это важно для свиданий. О, и у меня моооожет не быть пищеварительной системы. Если бы я все еще находилась в мэйнфрейме тестового комплекса, то у меня был бы высокопроизводительный промышленный мусоросжигатель; это почти то же самое, что пищеварительная система, но он к тому же может разрушать кости и и медицинские импланты. Очень полезно.

Разговоры о пищеварительной системе не слишком помогали Челл. Ее желудок слегка подпрыгивал от каждой мысли о предстоящем ужине, и она чувствовала себя слабой — не от голода, а как будто что-то незаметно вскарабкалось по ее рукам и ногам и подменило ее мышцы глупым желе. Она весь день боролась с этим чувством, но теперь, когда она столкнулась с идеей провести целый вечер вне дома, все стало еще хуже.

По крайней мере, ГЛэДОС, кажется, нашла победителя в своем соревновании платьев. Большая часть их совместного гардероба оказалась на полу, но гиноид держала одно из платьев у своего тела, поворачиваясь так и этак, чтобы посмотреть, как оно выглядит; наконец, она, довольная, повернулась к Челл.

— По-моему, это платье неплохо. Оно дополняет мои синтетические полимеры, выглядящие как кожа, и при этом я не напоминаю кукольных японских секс-роботов… — когда ее глаза встретились с безразличным взглядом Челл, она оборвала фразу, наморщив лоб.

— Что-то не так. Ты слишком тихая даже для немой.

Челл покачала головой и, улыбаясь ГЛэДОС, встала на казавшиеся ватными ноги — смотри, я в порядке, не о чем беспокоиться! — и похлопала ее по плечу. _Давай, дорогая, одевайся и пойдем, нам надо быть в ресторане уже через полчаса_.

ГЛэДОС, однако, не купилась на это. Возможно, она смотрела на тепловую подпись Челл или же просто много раз заражала пунш прототипами супервирусов в ходе соревнования между Aperture Science и Черной Мезой, но она определенно могла распознать болезнь даже на ранних стадиях. Она изогнула бровь, посмотрев на Челл.

— Знаешь, тебе лучше бы сказать мне, если ты больна. Я видела достаточно много смертельных эпидемий, чтобы знать, что не хочу быть рядом, когда начнется очередная.

Челл ничего не сказала; вместо этого ее вырвало на выбранное ГЛэДОС платье.

***

Бледная гиноид, уже снявшая официальный наряд, покачала головой и засунула градусник в рот Челл перед тем, как сесть рядом со своей человекой.

— Этого бы не случилось, если бы ты просто позволила мне взять твой мозг, разобрать его, вложить твои знания в компьютер и построить тебе роботизированное тело. Конечно, у нас бы не получилось создать реалистичную копию твоего тела — не думаю, что мы можем позволить себе так много материала — но, полагаю, мы можем заполнить твой торс свинцом. Ты будешь почти такой же тяжелой и точно такой же токсичной для всех вокруг, как и обычно.

Исключительно трудно свирепо глядеть на кого-то, будучи больной и пытаясь удержать градусник во рту, но Челл с этим справилась.

— Не смотри на меня так, — фыркнула ГЛэДОС, все еще в полной растерянности глядя на шкаф. — Я имею право быть немного разочарованной. Это должен был быть первый раз, когда ты действительно пригласила меня на свидание вместо того, чтобы тщетно цепляться за мысль о том, что ты не любишь свою бывшую Немезиду. — Она нахмурилась. — Я с нетерпением ждала, когда смогу стать леди-убийцей, а не когда буду убитой леди.

Плечи Челл сгорбились. Это правда, сегодняшнее свидание должно было быть шагом вперед. До сих пор они не делали ничего более романтичного, чем совместная выпивка в баре. Эта ночь должна была стать особенной, и, пожалуй, болезнь была самым глупым способом разрушить ее. Она пожала плечами и уставилась в пол. _Ты права. Прости. Я облажалась_. Еще до того, как она успела завершить жест, рука ГЛэДОС обвилась вокруг ее плеч.

— Я просто шучу. Отчасти. Ты прекрасная, даже когда ты зовешь меня провести романтичный вечер, а в итоге покрываешь меня своими пищеварительными соками. Давай посмотрим на это так: ты можешь заразить любого другого человека, а я иммунна. Ты можешь стать прекрасным биологическим оружием… гораздо лучше, чем тот пунш. — продолжила она, ее голос превратился в разочарованное ворчание. — Как оказалось, никто не любит пунш, а зимбабвийская лихорадка золотых обезьян не ладит с водкой.

Челл почти не отреагировала на эту реплику.

— О, не волнуйся, — продолжила ГЛэДОС, обращаясь отчасти к себе. — У тебя ее нет. Если бы была, твои органы уже стали бы водянистой кашицей. И ты была бы гораздо менее способна к брейкдансу.

Челл не стала ее расспрашивать.

Термометр запищал, показывая, что закончил измерять температуру; Челл проверила его и передала ГЛэДОС, покашливая для более драматического эффекта.

— 39,2. Поздравляю. Ты разрушила наши планы на вечер.

Челл вяло подняла руки над головой. _Ура. Я сделала это._

— Да, да, — вздохнула ГЛэДОС. — Ты героиня нашей деревни. Ты убила романтические стремления добросердечной и заботливой леди-робота. А теперь давай я принесу тебе супа.

Челл посмотрела, как она уходит, видя, как поникли ее плечи, то, как смиренно она брела, переступая босыми ногами, и поморщилась. Она знала, что обидела свою любимую — свою подругу — но не могла сделать ничего, чтобы это поправить.

Ну… может, одну вещь все-таки могла.

***

— Одна опасно горячая миска Эмульсии Питательных Веществ, Полученных из Животных Жиров, от Aperture Science для одной опасно горячей женщины, — ГЛэДОС вернулась в комнату, сдувая пар с бульона, который несла. — Я говорю «горячая», подразумевая то, что у тебя высокая температура, а также то, что ты привлекательна. Но по большей части температуру.

Челл, сопя, встала и протянула ей кусок бумаги, сложенный пополам и весь изрисованный сердечками.

ГЛэДОС подозрительно посмотрела на нее. Она поставила суп на стол, затем повернулась к Челл, ее глаза сузились. Она выхватила бумагу из протянутой руки Челл, хмуро поглядев на многочисленные сердца, вновь бросила взгляд на свою девушку, а затем развернула записку.

Она прочла аккуратно напечатанный розовыми буквами текст:

__

Прости, я испортила этот день наш,  
Своей рвотой уделав тебе платье прям в фарш.  
Но год ещё молод, как чувства и мы,  
Впредь не будет ошибок, аж до новой зимы.

Счастливого дня Святого Валентина,

Челл

P.S.: Я люблю тебя.

— Ты, — сказала ГЛэДОС, пытаясь подавить улыбку. — Ты.

 _Я._ Челл поцеловала свою девушку в щеку.

— Ты самая раздражающая человека в мире, — сказала ГЛэДОС, заключая ее в объятия. — Ты знаешь об этом? Я надеюсь, что знаешь. Ты можешь разрушить все, даже ненависть. Как можно разрушить ненависть? Я думала, что ненависть всегда будет со мной, — она отстранилась и взяла лицо Челл в ладони. — Но я даже не ненавижу тебя, жалкая, прекрасная человека.

Челл улыбнулась. _Я тебя тоже «не ненавижу»._

— Пойдем, — сказала гиноид, поворачиваясь на пятках. — Бери свой суп и пойдем посмотрим телевизор. Если будешь хорошо себя вести, я даже позволю тебе щупать мою задницу. Но только потому, что сегодня день Святого Валентина.


End file.
